WITHOUT YOU
by JULESM24
Summary: When Lucas collapses,his uncle Keith shows him a world where he wasnt born.starts off very similar to the recent episode songs to love and die by but becomes very different.Major Brucas.a 10 parter story.Final Chapter now up :
1. To The Unknown

**WITHOUT YOU**

**This story takes place after Lucas collapes.its going along the lines of the episode that aired this week. I actually wasn't going to do this till I finished my other story" a wedding to remember" but lol I this idea came to me after I watched the recent episode of one tree hill so I had to write it down plus ive written all of this story so I just have to post it so dont worry anyone who reads my other story,i will be updating that soon to.this story is going to just be a short story, a ten parter,everything that's happened on the show has happened up to the point that Lucas collapse, his dream is going to mainly center around Brooke, when I watched the episode, I wished that Goth Brooke had been in it more, and that there was more brucas scenes so I wrote this. Hope you like :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

"His hearts not beating, ive got a full cardiac arrest, requesting backup" said the paramedic talking into his walkie talking

Lucas could still hear the paramedics talking but then all words rolled into one, and the voices began to drift further and further away until nothing could be heard.

Lucas opened his eyes slowly, he didn't know how long he had been lying there, he looked up expecting to see the ambulance, expecting to see the paramedics or even Haley and Nathan but there wasn't anyone there. He had been left lying on the ground but why? He didn't understand. The last thing he remembered was a terrible feeling in his heart, the pain had been the worst he had ever felt and then everything had went blank, why had he been left alone and not taken to the hospital. It just didn't make sense. He stood up and started to walk through the unusually quiet street, looking for someone to tell him what was going on, he then caught sight of someone walking away; he started to run after him.

"Excuse me can you tell me what's happened" pleaded Lucas

But when he turned around he wasn't prepared for who he saw

"Hi Luke"

* * *

Brooke sat in the waiting room of the hospital, she hadn't seen Lucas since he had been brought in to the hospital, Karen was talking to the doctor and Peyton was the only one who had seen him. there was no words to describe how lonely Brooke felt and not just because she was sat in some room on her own but also because she realized what a mistake she had made sending Lucas into Peyton's arms but like most things in life sometimes once you say a thing you cant take it back, part of her. Well every part of her had screamed inside for him to stay with her and when he didn't when he walked away, she could almost hear her heart shattering into a million pieces however she refused to show this and instead had put a smile on and pretended everything was ok but things were far from okay. she still loved him, how she wished she had the courage to tell him that but she hadn't and now he was in hospital and she might never be able to tell him and it was her ex best friend that was at his bedside not her, Peyton was now the one who he was with and that eat her up inside. Brooke walked over to the window, wishing things were different ,wishing that Lucas would wake up, wishing for a miracle, she couldn't imagine life without him and the fact that she could lose him forever tore her up inside 

"Keith it's really you. You're alive" asked Lucas in disbelief

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"All will become clear in time Luke in time" said Keith simply

They walk past the room where Lucas is lying.

Keith and Lucas look in

"Wait what's happened, how can I be lying in there if im out here? What happened to me?"

"Don't you remember?"

"I………….think I collapsed. One minute I was standing where Haley was………oh my god is she going to be okay? Asked Lucas who was starting to remember the accident?

"I don't have an answer to that question Luke"

He looked into the room where the real him was still lying on the bed,

"I remember now it was my heart"

Keith nods

"Your heart's not the only one that's breaking right now" replies Keith pointing in the direction of the waiting room to where Brooke is stood at the window, tears streaming down her face

"please god don't take Luke and Haley away from me,Im not even religious but if there is someone out there listening please don't take them" said Brooke in an almost whisper

"She cares about you a lot" said Keith to Lucas

"Does she?" asked Lucas

"You know that she does"

Lucas nods

"I know, I just….every day I feel like she's slipping further and further away from me, I want to be there for her but I've hurt her so bad Keith and now things are so different between us"

"And now you're with Peyton?"

Lucas nods

"Brooke told me to go be with her"

"That's just like Brooke, puts everyone else before herself, even though her own hearts breaking

"She doesn't love me anymore"

Keith shakes his head

"You're wrong, it's because she loves you that she did what she did, nothing is as simple as that Lucas, life is more complicated than that"

"How do you know all this? Are you an angel?

"I guess you could call me a guide"

"A guide to what?"

"The unknown"

"Everything is my fault, Brookes hurting cause of me, Haley is in the hospital because of me, Peyton and Brooke's friendship is ruined because of me. They would all be better off without me, everyone would, I shouldn't even of been born, people would be happier"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes"

"Follow me then, let's look into a world without you, lets see what would have happened if you hadn't been born" replied Keith, pressing the button at the elevator. Although when it opened, it wasn't the inside the elevator Lucas saw but the outside of the school, Lucas looked with amazement as he follows Keith through the doors

**well tell me what you think.do you like the chapter ?:)**


	2. A Broken Girl

**WITHOUT YOU**

**Disclaimer:i dont own the show or the characters**

**hey guys I would have posted this chapter sooner but i kinda rewrote some of it as i wasnt exactly happy with it.i hope this chapter isnt confusing because i know ive written goth brooke like shes real and like its not a dream and your all probably gonna be thinking "whats going on?" lol but dont worry im not going crazy it is definetly a dream but i just kinda wrote it that way so that lucas would have more interaction with her and goth brooks feelings could be explained more .lol i dont even know if im making sense now,i hope this chapter makes sense though?but read it and please do tell me what you think.btw thankyou all so much for your wonderful reviews cant believe I got so many thanks :)**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Recognize her?" asked Keith pointing to a lonely figure all dressed in black sitting at table

Lucas looks at the girl, he knew this girl it was Brooke but not the Brooke he knew

"Is that Brooke, what happened to her" asked Lucas

"Go talk to her,

Lucas gives him a confused look, this whole thing was still a lot for him to take in

Its okay she will hear you"

"But how can she when I'm not real to this world?" asked an confused Lucas

"Because if you want her to see you then she will, now go"

Lucas walked towards the table with caution, he could tell this Brooke was a broken girl, and there was sadness in her eyes he had never seen before

"Brooke what's wrong?" asked an worried Lucas,

She looked up at him, looking right at him but it was almost like she was staring through him, the pain could be seen in her eyes

"Get away from me" replied Brooke, once again looking back down at her sketchbook and frantically drawing in it

He couldn't just leave her like that; he needed to know what had happened, why she was this way

"What's wrong?" asked Lucas desperate to know what could have happened to her

She looked up once again, glaring at him and grabbing her bag from the table

"I said get away from me" screamed Brooke

Turning around and walking away

"Brooke I just want to talk to you"

"Well I don't want to talk to you so just leave me the hell alone"

She walks off bumping into Haley, Brooke's book fly everywhere

"I'm so sorry" said Haley

"It doesn't matter" replied Brooke, hurridly picking up her books, not wanting to have a conversation with anyone

"Here let me help you" replied Haley

Brooke grabs her books

"No I've got them"

Brooke walks off quickly in one direction and Haley walks off on the other

"Aren't Haley and Brooke friends anymore" asked Lucas

"They never were friends, without you Luke, Brooke never met Haley and they never had any kind of friendship and Haley never became the support system that Brooke relys on"

"Why is Brooke so angry? She looks so lost, whats happened"

Keith doesn't answer the question

"Its time to follow Brooke, things will become clear soon"

* * *

Back in the real world at the hospital, Brooke has entered Luke's hospital room, 

"Hey, cant stay long, Peyton will be back soon, shes off talking to Karen so I thought id slip in here and talk to you while she's not around don't feel comfortable being here when she's here. its almost like I don't have a right to be here, not now that she's your...your girlfriend" said brooke sadly,wiping the tears from her eyes

"I don't really know what to say to you Luke, there is so many things I want to say to you and what if I never can now? If I say them now will you even hear me? Then again maybe now is as good a time as any, the doctors say if we talk to you, you could come back to us, I don't know if you can hear me but I really need to tell you something"

She sits down on the chair preparing to pour her heart out to the boy she loves, the boy she had always loved

* * *

Meanwhile 

Lucas and Keith have followed Brooke to a graveyard; she is standing in front of Peyton's grave however Lucas doesn't know this

"Who's grave is she standing at"

"In this world, nobody saved Peyton from the shooting that day, Peyton died Lucas"

Lucas looked at Brooke, now he understood, why she way the way she was

"But….Peyton can't be dead she cant"

"its true lucas,peytons gone, Brooke never forgave herself for leaving her behind, without Peyton Brooke became closed off to everyone and everything, without you she never experienced love, never knew what it was like to be loved. Her relationship with her parents is non existent and Brooke doesn't have anyone, she comes here every day to visit the only friend she's ever known"

Lucas can feel the tears forming in his own eyes

He is about to say something when Brooke turns around

"Keith" says Brooke quietly

"Keith how does she know you"asked a puzzled lucas

"Brookes had many dark days Lucas, when she needed someone to talk to, I listened"

"But this world isn't real"

"Its real to Brooke, this is the way it would have been Lucas, I guess you could say in this world I'm Brookes guide too"

"Why is it you never give me a clear answer"

"Because there are some answers that take to long to explain" smiles Keith

"You're the guy I saw at the school" said Brooke interrupting there conversation

Lucas nods

"I didn't know you were with Keith, I thought that you were just another person passing on there never ending sympathy to me, looking down on me with pity and judging me when they know nothing, I hate them all them and there sympathy, I don't need any sympathy from anyone………"

She pauses for a second and then continues

"But I'm sorry for shouting at you"

"Its okay" replied Lucas, he still couldn't take in that this was happening and that this girl in front of him was Brooke

"Brooke this is Lucas, Lucas this is Brooke

Lucas extends his hand out to her and she shakes it

"nice to meet you" said Brooke quietly, not looking at him,her eyes to the ground, it was clear in the world which this Brooke lived, she normally shut people out and having a conversation with someone was something she probably didn't do

"Nice to meet you too pretty girl" smiled Lucas

Brooke looks at him, the nickname he gave her seemed familiar somehow but she shakes those thoughts from her head. How could it be familiar? She had never met this guy before

"Just call me Brooke, I am in no way pretty so please dont say things that not true" sighed Brooke

Lucas looks at her sadly, the Brooke he knew had always loved that name but it occurred to him that this wasn't the same Brooke, the life she had was a very different to the one he knew

"So Lucas are you an angel or a guide as Keith calls it"

"Lucas is what would be called between worlds" said Keith

Brook looks at Lucas again; she has a confused look on her face

"Are you okay?" asked Lucas

"Yes it's just….I don't know its almost like ive know you before, I can't explain it"

"In another time you did you do" replied Keith

"We are ……..friends" said Lucas

This was too much information for here to take in, it was already confusing as hell that she was talking to angels or guides or whatever they called themselves but now she was to believe that in another existence life was good for her and she had friends? The thing is she did believe it, she didn't understand it completely but she did believe it because even after everything Brooke still had hope and even though she didn't understand how there could be two worlds with her in, she knew it was real as real to her as Keith and Lucas were, although to everyone else they're weren't real that and if anyone had ever caught her talking to them ,they would probably think she was even more weird than they already thought she was but that didn't matter to her,those people didnt matter to her

"I have only ever had one friend" replied Brooke turning back to face Peyton's grave, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes again

Keith steps back a little, giving Lucas the indication to talk to Brooke; he starts to walk towards her

**well what do you guys think?good? bad?oh god i hope its not bad lol tell me what you think :)**


	3. Painful Memory

**WITHOUT YOU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, you all are brilliant, thank you for taking the time to review :)**

**Chapter 3**

Lucas walks towards Brooke not exactly knowing what to say, he stares at her for a few minuites, even with all the dark makeup she still looked beautiful and even in this world she still could make him lost for words.

"I miss her" said Brooke not looking at Lucas

"What happened that day Brooke" asked Lucas

"I don't want to talk about it"

Lucas looks at Keith, not knowing what to do, he wanted to help her so much but the Brooke of this world seemed so lost so frightened and unable to trust anyone

"You have to force a connection" whispered Keith

Lucas nodded at Keith showing he understood. Lucas knew that in the real world Brooke often would put up walls when people had hurt her to stop people hurting her again and he knew that this might be the case here too. He didn't know what to do exactly but he knew he just had to show her that he wanted to be there for her.

"Brooke, I know you don't know me but….well I can be a good listener, it's not good to keep everything bottled up you know?"

Brooke looks up at him, she didn't know why but she felt she could trust this boy in front of her, she wanted so badly to be able to trust someone ,she wanted to badly for someone to make all the pain go away. She didn't know why but she felt she could open up to him.

"She got shot Lucas" said Brooke in a whisper, tears streaming down her face

Lucas doesn't say anything and waits for her to continue

"shots were being fired in every direction, me and Peyton we ran for the nearest door, she was right behind me and then when I got outside, I turned to look for her and she wasn't there, I wanted to go back in and nobody would let me, that day was the last time I ever saw her, I lost my best friend that day, not just my best friend she was like my sister and now all I have is this empty feeling in my heart and as every day goes on it hurts even more"

"Im sorry Brooke"

"It's not your fault" replied Brooke sadly

He knew she was right but he couldn't help but think that somehow it was his fault. Because he knew if he had been born in this world then Peyton would be still alive as he would have saved her and also by saving Peyton he would have saved Brooke from the nightmare she was now living

"I just want her back Lucas, I want her back" said Brooke, who was now crying uncontrollably

He walks over to her and goes to hug her, she backs away, she hadn't had anyone comfort her in such a long time, she had almost forgot what it was like to be comforted. Since Peyton had died people had been sympathetic to begin with but as time went on people moved on with there life expecting Brooke to do the same and when she didn't move on, sympathy was replaced by insults and cold hearted comments. They all saw her as some "weirdo" now and she was pretty much an outcast, nobody bothered about her anymore and so hugs or anything affectionate like that was rare but actually rare would be the wrong word in actual fact it just didn't exist for her.

Lucas could tell by the look in her eyes that she needed him, needed someone to be there for her

"Brooke its okay, im here for you" reassured Lucas

His words seem to have an effect on her, she nods at him, the tears streaming down her face, she walks up to him and he hugs her. For the first time in a long time she felt safe like she wasn't alone.

"I know" says Brooke

She closes her eyes trying to block out the pain she feels. Lucas closes his eyes too, trying to stop the tears that are threatening to spill out of his own eyes. It hurt him so much to see her this way, to see her so lonely and without a friend in the world. He wished he could make the pain go away for her but he didn't even know if that was possible

**Well what did you all think? I know it's kind of short, the next chapter will be longer.anways tell me what you think Please review**


	4. Different Types Of Love

**WITHOUT YOU**

**Discaimer:I dont own the show or the characters**

**thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews,i love reading them and reading what you liked about the chapter.thanks so much :)**

**CHAPTER 4**

When he opens his eyes again, Brooke is no longer there and Keith and Lucas are once again standing in the hospital,

"Why are we here? Brooke needs me" replied Lucas

"That is precisely why we are here Lucas, we have to hurry or we will be late"

"Late for what?"asked lucas trying to keep up with keith who was walking ahead of him

They enter into the hospital room where his real self is lying on the bed; Brooke is sat next to him. Lucas stands saying nothing wondering exactly what Keith wanted to show him, he soon gets his answer

"I love you Luke, do you know that? Ive never stopped. When I told you to be with Peyton, every part of me wanted you to stay with me, its like she always gets between us and somehow I thought that I should let you you be with her .let you figure out who you need in your life, theres a saying that if you love someone you let them go and if they come back then they're always yours and I thought I was strong enough to do that Luke, strong enough to wait for you but…."

She holds his hand

"When we broke up if you had just told me you loved me, if you had said that there was nobody else for you and you wanted to be with me and only me that am all I wanted to hear Lucas, I needed to hear you fight for me? Why didn't you? Why did you let me walk out that door and at the same time walk out of my life? Was it because deep down you knew you loved Peyton, is that why you didn't even attempt to come after me that night? Did you sleep that night? I didn't, kept wishing id done things differently, said things differently but more than all that I wished for you Lucas, for you to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay and you never came why?"

She wipes the tears from her face, she looks at the door making sure nobody is coming, the last thing she wants is for anyone to see her cry especially Peyton, she looks back around at Lucas

"I want to be with you so badly Lucas, and the thing is you want to be with Peyton now, it hurts so much and I know its going to hurt like hell when I see you both together I don't know how im going to handle it……I don't think I thought through this letting go thing at all .All I want is for you to be happy and if…..if she makes you happy then I will try and be happy for you Lucas, I will try as hard as I can I cant make you any promises because in making that promise I would probably break it, I mean Id maybe be smiling on the outside but in the inside my heart would be breaking over and over again.. Id give anything for you just to wake up and tell me that yoeu love m, those three words from you would mean everything to me If your listening to me Lucas, please wake up, I need you in my life Lucas, please please don't leave me like this " said Brooke starting to cry

Keith and Lucas stand watching, Lucas looks in amazement as Brooke is sat talking to the real him, telling him all this

"I thought that she wanted to me to be with Peyton, She sounded like she was over me"

"She wanted you to be happy Lucas, she tried to push her feelings aside so that you could be happy with Peyton, and the thing is no matter what she does she will never get over you"

"Im so confused Keith, I mean I do love Brooke but I also think I feel love for Peyton"

"There are different types of love Lucas, the love you feel for Brooke and the love you feel for Peyton is different very different"

"In what way" asked a confused Lucas

"I can't tell you that Luke, you have to figure that out yourself. Come on I have more to show you and little time left"

They walk to the hospital room where Nathan is sat with Haley.

"Will Haley be okay?"

"I wish I could give you an answer Lucas but I can't not yet"

Lucas nods knowingly "I know you can't tell me but Haley's got to be okay she has to be"

He watches as Nathan sits beside Haley holding her hand

"Haley can you hear me? If you can please let me know somehow"

Tears stream down Nathan's face as there is still no response from a lifeless Haley

"Haley I need you more than ever. Come back to me please" pleads Nathan

"I love you more than ive ever loved anyone," please if there is a god out there don't take Haley and the baby away from me"

**Well what do you think of the chapter do you like?please review,lots of reviews makes me update quicker hint hint lol**


	5. Knowing me,Knowing you

**WITHOUT YOU**

**Disclaimer:i dont own the show or the chacters from the show**

**Thankyou everyone who reads my story and gives me the excellent reviews that youve been giving me it means a lot to me thankyou :)**

**CHAPTER 5**

Once again Lucas and Keith are back to the other world where Brooke is sitting at the rivercourt.Worry could be seen in Lucas eyes, It hurt him to see how lonely this girl was

"What is she doing here Keith?"

"Sometimes when she needs to get away from all the bad things in her life she comes here, the peacefulness is a comfort for her"

"Im going to see if she is okay" said Lucas

Keith smiles and nods his head

"Okay I will wait here"

Lucas walks up to her and he stands behind her not saying anything

"I know your there" said Brooke not looking up from her sketch pad

"How did you know" asked a surprised Lucas

"I just do, have to say Keith is much better at this than you, when he checks up on me, he only lets me see him when he wants me to"

"Maybe I just wanted you to see me"

Brooke rolls her eyes

"Yeah right, if you say so" said Brooke

"Im sorry for just disappearing last time" said Lucas sitting down beside her

"That's okay, Keith does the same, I don't question it, its better not to. I value whatever time I can have with the both of you"

"What are you doing here at the river court?"

She looks up from her sketch pad

"I dunno, it's peaceful here, I just sometimes come here to think"

Lucas nods knowing that she doesn't know how significant the river court is to him

"So ive been wondering……..you said that in your world we are friends. said Brooke

Lucas nods

"In your world did we ever date?" asks Brooke

"What makes you ask that" asked Lucas who was surprised by the question

"well its just the last time when we talked you looked at me in a certain way and it was almost like……well im not sure its just it seemed like whatever you had with your Brooke it wasn't just friendship"

Lucas smiles slightly, even in this world Brooke knew how to figure him out

"yeah but were not together now ,I love Brooke, which is kinda sounding a little strange since your Brooke but not Brooke if you see what I mean" replied Lucas, he was beginning to confuse himself now

"Kind of, so do I……….I mean does she know?"

"When we were together I told her all the time"

Brooke shakes her head

"No did you tell her after you broke up? because that's what matters, telling her you love her was probably what she wanted to hear, its probably all she wanted to hear, I don't know why but I have a feeling she loves you still".

"Everything is so complicated right now"admitted lucas

"Its only complicated if you let it be complicated, you love her and if she loves you then its pretty simple if you ask me,"

"Lots happened and things have been said and there's things ive done…." frowned Lucas

"Okay but answer me this, even after everything that's happened do you love her any less?"

He pauses for a second, a smile appearance on his face, thoughts of Brooke and him together keep coming to him

"No" says Lucas simply

"And what about the other girl"

"The other girl? Wait how did you………"

She cuts him off

"How did I know? Well it's easy you mentioned something about there's things that you've done so I guess I kinda thought there must be another girl involved somehow"replied Brooke

Lucas doesn't say anything but she can tell by the look on his face that she's right

"Do you love the other girl?"

Lucas shrugs, this was so confusing that he was having this conversation with Brooke even though it wasn't really Brooke and it was a different Brooke, he still couldn't get his head around this whole thing

"I care about her" replied Lucas

"But that isn't what I asked you do you love her?" asked Brooke

"I……….she means a lot to me, I care for her and I want to protect her from the bad things in life" said Lucas who once again didn't answer the question

"And Brooke?"

"When im with Brooke nothing else matters, she means so much to me she means………everything, I don't know what's id do without her"

As he's speaking about Brooke and Peyton, the realization comes to him, he finally realises who he's meant to be with and finally realises what Keith meant by "different types of love"

Brooke seems to realize this and starts to talk

"you have to tell her you love her, don't wait and let time slip you by because one day life could just cruelly take the people you love away and then your only left with the memories, that's all im left with, Your lucky you still have the people you care about with you, hold on to them. God this is so weird, I don't even really know you and yet im opening up to you like ive known you forever" said a confused Brooke

"Id almost forgotten how good it was to talk to you," smiled Lucas

"Well id forgotten what it was like to have a conversation with someone, lifes been kind of hard for me Lucas"

She starts putting her pens away in her bag,almost like she needed something to do in order to stop herself from crying again

"I know" said Lucas

"Sometimes I just wish someone could save me from all of it, I wish that Peyton was still here, and that I could be the happy person I once was but I know that it can't happen" said Brooke sadly

The beginning of her sentence was familiar to him, he had once had the same conversation with Brooke when they were together, it occurred to him that even though this Brooke was different from the Brooke he knew, in some ways they were still the same.

"Do you think things will get better Lucas?" asked Brooke, fresh tears could be seen in her eyes

He puts his arm around her

"I hope so Brooke, I really do"

**well what do you think of the chapter?please review :)**


	6. You Still Have Her Heart

**WITHOUT YOU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters**

**Hey thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you're still liking the story and I hope you will like this chapter. not many chapters left to go, I know when I wrote the first chapter ,I said id written it all and I was just to post it and your probably wondering why I'm taking so long to post it lol well its just at times I have rewritten moments of each chapter as I always have new ideas when I read the chapter before I post it so I go back and add stuff so if I just posted it all up straight away id be kicking myself as id want to add more stuff lol so basically that's why its one chapter at the time its cause of my overactive imagination lol I'm hoping I'm making sense?:).anyways now onto the story .enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER 6**

Lucas once again looks up to see that him and Keith are back in the hospital

"Don't you think you can give me some warning before you just take me from her especially when she needs me" said an slightly irritated Lucas

"Sorry Luke but something's just can wait"

They walk to Haley's room, where Nathan is still sat beside her bedside holding her hand

"What did you want to show me" asked Lucas

"Just wait and watch" replied Keith

"come on hales, you can get through this I know you can Oh god I love you so much, I know I don't say it enough but I love you more than anyone else in this world ,you and this baby mean everything to me please wake up, I would do anything to see you smile again"

Nathan closes his eyes resting his head on the bed, he then feels his hand being squeezed, he looks up in astonishment at Haley smiling down at him

"Nathan .I...I love you too" says Haley weakly

"Oh my god hales your awake….nurse someone come quick"

Lucas smiles at the fact that his best friend is now awake

"She's going to be okay?" asked Lucas

"Haley will be fine"

"And the baby?" asked Lucas

"The baby will be fine too I promise. Follow me; I have to show you more"

* * *

Lucas follows him and they walk into the waitingroom, Karen is sat on the chair, they sit down beside her 

"I miss your mom" said Keith

"she misses you too, sometimes I will see her sitting in her room and although she doesn't say what she's thinking about, I know she's thinking about you,Theres not a day that goes by that she doesn't think about you,"

"I know, I was lucky to have known her, the moments I spent with her and you were the happiest times in my life"

"I……….."

Lucas stops his sentence when he sees Brooke standing at the door of his room, she is looking through the small window in the door he sees her smile slightly but he could tell that there was pain and hurt behind that smile, he could see it in her eyes, She then turns and walks away, he then sees her talking to Nathan and a true smile plays on her lips and she walks off with with Nathan towards Haley's room

"Why didn't she go in to see me?" asked Lucas

"Peyton's in there with you and Brooke doesn't feels like that she belongs there's when Peyton's there"

"Why would she think that? I want Brooke there; I want her to be there with me"

"She doesn't know that though does she? all she knows is that your with Peyton and Brookes trying as hard as she can to accept that, its hard for her though because no matter how hard she tries she cant ever let you go, She thinks that by putting the walls up again and putting on a smile she can fool everyone and make them think she's okay but, there's one person she cant fool and that's herself, you still have her heart and you always will"

"Keith I have to go back, brook needs me, my mom needs,im all she has ,and there are things I have to say and I have to put things right, Although I don't know where im going to start, I don't even know what I'm going to say to Brooke or Peyton"

"When you look into the eyes of the girl you love, you will know what to say and everything will turn out okay" reassured Keith

Lucas smiles

"I've missed talking to you keith.ive missed coming to you for advise I don't want to lose you again Keith" said Lucas sadly

"You won't ever lose me, I will always be with you, you might not be able to see me but I will be there."

Keith and Lucas hug

"So are you ready?" asked Keith

"No wait before I do I need to say goodbye to Brooke………the other worlds brook, I can't just go without saying goodbye to her" replied Lucas

Keith nods

"Okay follow me"

**well what did you think of the chapter,did you like it?please review,reviews make me happy ;)lol**


	7. Forget Me Not

**WITHOUT YOU**

**Disclaimer I dont own the show or the characters**

**Thankyou for the great reviews,love you all.This chapters title is named after the song called "Forget me not" its sung by Lucie Silvas and it kinda relates to this story well this chapter in particular,if you havent heard this song before you need to listen to it as its really good plus I was listening to it when I wrote this chapter lol yup thats right another chapter I rewrote it.ive used some of the song lyrics in this chapter as it relates well to them,lyrics are in bold and brooks thoughts are in italics.hope you like the chapter and please review**

**CHAPTER 7**

Lucas and Keith walks towards the school, she is sat at a table again, just like the first time he saw her but this time when she sees him she smiles slightly and walks over to him. It was the first time he had seen her smile and he felt good knowing he had brought her happiness but he also felt bad knowing that him leaving might bring her sadness once again

"Hey Keith, Lucas I was wondering when id see you again" said Brooke hugging them both

"Brooke I have something to tell you"

Brookes smile disappears and she nods sadly almost like she knows what's going to be said

"Its time for you to go isn't it?" asked Brooke

Lucas nods

"Will I see you again?" asked Brooke with a hopeful look on her face

"I don't think so" replies Lucas sadly

She hugs him. once again, holding on and not wanting to let go

"I….I love you Lucas and I know that that's the most stupid thing ever to say because we don't know each other but I feel like I do know you and I wish that things could be different that in this life and I wish you existed, maybe if you did my life wouldn't be the mess it is"

**We had just one day to recall  
now all I want is something more**

He he kisses her on the forehead knowing that possibly if he had been born in this world things probably would be different

"Brooke I…..

"don't say it Lucas, it will just make it harder this is typical, I finally have someone I can talk to and he loves me but only not me just the other me , if I wasn't so upset id probably laugh at how ridiculous I sound" said Brooke wiping the tears away from her eyes whilst still holding onto him

He knew without looking at her that she was holding back the tears, He knew in his heart no matter if this was real or not he just couldn't leave her like that in tears, He wished he could save her from the life she had, make things better for her.

"I will be back in a second okay" said Lucas stepping back a little from her

"No wait your not going yet are you, I don't wont to be on my own again, can't you stay a little longer" pleaded Brooke

Lucas shakes his head and wipes away a single tear that falls from her eyes

"I'm just going to talk to Keith, I will be back I promise" reassured Lucas

Brooke nods, tears falling freely from her eyes, he can tell she's finding it hard to keep it together

He walks over to Keith

"Keith I can't leave her like that, I can't leave her to be on her own again"

"Lucas this is only the world that could have been, this world doesn't exist not really, this is only what would have been" replied Keith

Lucas shakes his head, he knows Keith is right that this is just a world of what could have been but when looks back at Brooke, in her eyes he knows no matter if this is real or not he doesn't want to walk away seeing that expression on her face ,the hurt and the pain and loneliness eating away at her

"She's real to me Keith, I just want her to be okay, hell I know this is an unusual request as this is some sort of dream that I will probably wake up from at any minute but I still want her to be okay and happy."

Keith nods as he knows how much brooke means to Lucas and knows that seeing brooke this way in this life upset Lucas a lot as he knew Lucas felt powerless to help her

" okay there is something I can do .tell her to close her eyes then you can hold her hands, I will do the rest, when she opens her eyes, things will have changed"

"Will she remember me afterwards" asked Lucas

Keith shakes his head

"No she wont, her life will be different, she won't remember anything about these last few months"

Lucas nods his head, more than anything he wanted her to be happy, even though there were two different Brookes, they were still the same in many ways and just like in the real world he would do anything for Brooke to be happy again

"Okay thank you Keith"

He walks over to Brooke who is sitting at the table; she stands up again when she sees him coming

"Brooke you have to close your eyes now" says Lucas holding her hands

"Lucas when I open my eyes, I'm not gonna remember you am I?" asked a tearful Brooke

Lucas shakes his head; tears are visible in his own eyes

"No you won't but I will remember you and I won't ever forget you.you will always be special to me"

"You will always be special to me too and even if I dont remember you in a few minuites I want you to know that,your a very special person Lucas I hope things turn out good for you and the girl you love" replies Brooke, tears still streaming down her face. She hugs him once more and closes her eyes and holding his hands finally accepting that she has to do what he says

**But it always leaves me wondering whether...  
In another life we'd be together**

"Goodbye Lucas I will miss you" whispers brook

Lucas closes his eyes trying to stop the tears that's falling from his eyes,

**Forget me not, I ask of you  
wherever your life takes you to  
and if we never meet again  
think of me every now and then**

when he opens his eyes again, Brooke is still in front of him but Goth Brooke is gone, all the heavy makeup, the dark outfit and instead she is dressed in her cheerleader outfit, the sadness that was in her eyes is gone and no tears can be seen on her face, she now looked more like the Brooke he knew and loved, he lets go of her hands and steps back not exactly knowing what's going on. Brooke opens her eyes from the trance that she's been in and stares blankly at him

"I'm sorry can I help you" asked Brooke, it was clear she no longer remembered him

"Um I was just wondering what the time was?" lied Lucas

"Its 10:30"smiled Brooke

"Thank you"

"No problem" said a happy Brooke walking away

He watches her leave, and is about to go to talk to Keith to try and find out whats happened

"Goodbye pretty girl" whispers Lucas turning and walking to Keith

Brooke stops walking when she hears the nickname, sentences from before starts to play over and over in her head

_"Nice to meet you too pretty girl"_

_"Brooke its okay I'm here for you"_

_"I just want her back Lucas I just want her back"_

just then everything comes back to her, Peyton dying, the dark days that she lived, Lucas and Keith helping her through it and her saying goodbye to Lucas, flashback after flashback it all floods back to her"

"Lucas……..wait"

**And as I leave it all behind  
You're still emblazoned in my mind  
And for that very special day  
Nobody loved me in that way**

**Well what did you think?did you like the chapter?I hope you did please review thanks :)**


	8. A Bond That Can Never Be Broken

**WITHOUT YOU**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the show or the characters**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews,I loved reading them all you guys are so sweet,im glad your liking my story :).okay so this chapter is Goth Brookes last appearance,so i hope you like the chapter and theres a little twist for goth brooke in this,I hope you like the twist in this i wrote it this way mainly because I wanted goth brooke to have some happiness in her ending because when I watched the episode we didnt really see much of goth brooke and also we didnt see any kind of nice ending for her,I know its a dream but I just think that writing it this way and showing lucas wants her to be happy well i just thought it would show how much brooke in the realworld and this world means to him and think in writing it this way it may have achieved that but i also hope it makes sense and please review because id love to know what you think .now onto the new chapter :)**

**CHAPTER 8**

Lucas stops dead in his tracks,staring at keith in disbelief

"I thought you said she wouldn't remember me

"she shouldn't remember you its not possible"replied an shocked Keith

"then if it isn't possible,then how is this happening"asked a confused Lucas

Maybe no matter where you are there are just some peoples love that's so strong it cant ever be forgotton or erased,a bond that just can never be broken it remains strong thoughout the rest of there lifes "

Lucas smiles walking back over to Brooke

"you remember?"asked Lucas

Brooke nods her head

"yes I do,At first I didn't but that nickname you gave me,I don't know why or how but it brought everything back to me,the thing is I feel happy now but how is that possible when I don't have any friends,you're the only one I can talk to and your still going away,who am I going to speak to if I cant speak to you"asked Brooke

Lucas is about to say something when he sees someone standing waiting for brooke,he looks in amazement at what he sees

"something tells me your going to be okay" replied Lucas pointing in the direction of the person standing behind her

Brooke looks in the direction of where hes pointing and cant believe who she is seeing in front of her

"Peyton?is she…..is she a angel"asked brooke not believing that this was real,she never thought she would ever see peytons face again,she had wished so many times to see her friend again to have her back in her life and now there she was in front of her just the way Brooke remembered her

"shes real brooke,that day never happened,there was never a shooting and peyton never died,things are different now"replied keith walking towards them

Brooke didn't understand how this could be possible,how any of it could be possible,all she knew was she had finally got her wish,she had got the only friend she had ever had back and she she now knew that everything would be okay.

"thankyou" said Brooke,tears falling from her eyes

Keith smiles

"your welcome Brooke,you deserve to be happy everyone does"

"I never thought id ever be happy again what you've done for me…….it means more to me than I can ever say thankyou "

Brooke walks over and hugs Lucas,she holds onto him tightly

"thankyou you saved me"

"what from?" asked Lucas

"from all of it" whispers Brooke

He kisses her on the forehead

"anytime pretty girl"

she smiles at the nickname,Lucas smiles back knowing that he has saved her from the life she was living from a life that she shouldn't have had to live

"Lucas we have to go,we don't have much more time left "replied keith

"goodbyeLucas and can I give you some advice

Lucas nods

"if your brooke is anything like me then shes probably stubborn so tell her how you feel and keep telling her over and over because I know she feels the same,I know it in my heart that she loves you,you have to fight for her,fight for the people you love and never let them go"

"He hugs her again and she smiles

" thankyou goodbye Brooke I wont ever forget you"

"I wont forget you either,I will always remember you too" smiles Brooke

Lucas smiled and gave her one more reassuring look and then turns to go.Lucas and Keith start to walk off ,Lucas turns around and takes one final look back at brooke and he sees peyton walking towards brooke

"Peyton ive missed you" says Brooke taking her eyes off of Lucas for a second and hugging her tightly

Peyton looks at her oddly

"why we saw each other a little while ago"replied Peyton

"we did"asked brooke.

Peyton nods

Brooke knew that now everything was in the past well not even in the past but it just hadn't happened and everything was now just like it used to be before

"you okay?you look like you've seen a ghost"asked peyton

Brooke keeps staring at her and after a few minuites she smiles

"I think I have" said brooke simply

"okay…………anyway who was the boy"asked Peyton

"what boy?"

"the one you were talking to?"said Peyton

she turns to look and lucas once more

"a friend……….."

Brooke pauses for a second then continues

"someone I used to know,he was a good friend to me"replied Brooke

she smiles at lucas once more and then watches him walk away till he disappears

Keith and Lucas start to walk away

"Keith she was so happy"said Lucas happily

"yes she got her wish and now her life is a much happier one"

"but how can Peyton be back it just doesn't make sense"

"just like in the real world in this world you've changed brookes life you have made things better for her,before in this world she had never met you but now in meeting you her route in life is clearer,and that's because of you,before she never had anything to believe in ,never had anyone she could trust and you gave her hope and although she hasn't known you long,the time she spent with you has left a lasting impression on her .you might not have believed that a person can change and have a huge impact on someones life but you did and not just in this world but in the real world too brookes a better person for knowing you,said Keith

"I wouldn't say that I think she was a truly amazing person before I met her ,when I first met her I didn't totally see it when we dated the first time but the more time ive spent with her,I know that im the lucky one,im lucky to have met her"said Lucas

"she is one of a kind look at the way shes handled the whole situation with you and Peyton,she handled it with true dignity,put everyones happiness before herself even though she was hurting because she knew she had to do that to see where your heart lies"said Keith knowingly

"and I let her down,I picked peyton"frowned lucas

"yes but even after everything she still has hope,a hope that you two will find your way back to each other its what she wants more than anything

"its what I want too,I need to go back and tell her that"

Keith nods

"okay follow me"

**Well what do you think,do you like the chapter?hope it made sense and I didnt confuse you all with it.please review thankyou :)**


	9. He's Only In Love With One Of Us

**WITHOUT YOU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters in this story**

**Thanks for reviews everyone you're all really nice.this chapters quite a long one,my xmas present to all of you lol .next chapter ,chapter 10 is going to be the last chapter of the story basicly it will end the way that I wished the episode would have but before we have a chapter ten we need to do this chapter lol so I Hope you like this chapter and please review and also just one more thing **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE :)**

**CHAPTER 9**

Lucas and Keith are now back in the hospital

"I guess its time for me to say goodbye to you too?" said Lucas sadly

Keith shakes his head

"No not goodbye just see you later I will always be with you Lucas. You may not see me but I am there" smiles Keith

"I know I just wish things were different that you were still in our lives"

"Take care of your mom for me she needs you"

"I will" replied Lucas

"So Luke what's the first thing you're going to do when you get back to the real world" asked Keith

"I'm going to tell the girl I love that I love her" replied Lucas

"And what about Peyton" asked Keith

"I finally see what you were talking about, different types of love I don't want to hurt Peyton but my heart belongs with Brooke. I know that I now think deep down I've always known" said Lucas

"Well then I think its time for you to go back .close your eyes and think of someone you love that will take you back to where you're meant to be"

They both hug, Lucas takes one last look at his uncle the only father he ever really knew and then Lucas closes his eyes, thinking of one person he loves more than ever hoping that it will bring him back to the real world and back to her

"I will miss you Keith" whispered Lucas

"Me too Luke, me too"

Suddenly he could hear Keith's voice go further and further away until nothing could be heard at all

* * *

In the hospital room

Peyton is sat at the bedside with Lucas,

"Haley is better now Luke, we just need you to get better and everything will fine again,"

Peyton smiles at him and holds his hand

"you have to wake up because everyone leaves me Lucas you cant do the same, you and me are finally together and you love me not Brooke………….."

She pauses for a second and tries to push all thoughts of Brooke out of her head

"its going to be perfect Lucas, I knew you would choose me choose the one you love, because I love you Lucas and I cant wait till you wake up because everything is going to be the way it was always meant to be " replied Peyton holding his hand tightly

* * *

MEANWHILE

Nathan and Brooke are coming out of Haley's room the doctor has been to see her and given Haley the all clear and has said she should be given some rest so Brooke and Nathan have come out of the room letting her have some sleep

"thank god Haley is going to be okay, I don't know what I would do without her she's been a huge support to me lately,shes such a good friend but also she's more than that she's like a sister. All I need now if for Lucas to get better then everything will be fine"

"Lucas is going to be okay he's a fighter, we're not going to lose him, we just can't lose him. I've only just got him as a brother .You know even though I haven't exactly known him all my life, I feel like I have, I couldn't ask for a better brother I feel so bad because I haven't even visited him in the room what if he knows that and thinks I don't care and …."

Brooke cuts him off

"Nathan don't feel bad Lucas would understand he knows how much you love Haley and you were so worried about her if anything he would be happy that you were there for her and that Haley is now going to be okay he would be so glad that you were there for her when she needed you, he wouldn't be angry at you Nathan" replied Brooke giving him a reassuring smile

"Thanks Brooke I hope Lucas realizes how lucky he is to have you in his life"

Brooke frowns and doesn't really answer him

"He has Peyton now…………..she's the lucky one" said Brooke, hurt and pain could be heard in her voice

Nathan doesn't say anything and instead hugs her

"Things will be okay Brooke, everything will work out"

"I hope so"

Brooke smiles at him and they walk off in the direction of Lucas room

* * *

Back in Lucas room

"Brooke?" said Lucas slowly opening his eyes

Peyton drops his hand that she had been holding, Brookes wasn't the first name she wanted to hear out of his mouth actually any name would have been better than him saying Brookes name

"Lucas it's me……..it's Peyton.oh my god your awake are you okay?"

Lucas didn't answer her, He lifted his head slightly and scanned the room looking for Brooke but he couldn't see her anywhere. The dream he had was still all he could think of Brooke was all he could think of. Was she still there or had she gone home. He knew she would be there somewhere he knew she wouldn't just leave him and then he remembered about the dream and how Brooke hadn't wanted to enter his room whilst Peyton was there. He wondered if that was why she wasn't there now

"Where's Brooke? I need to see her" said Lucas looking towards the door

"I don't know, Lucas but I'm here and that's all that matters isn't it" asked Peyton disguising the hurt she was feeling that he wasnt even aknowledging her

He looks back at her, he could tell she was hurt by the way he was acting, he didn't want to hurt her but he knew now what he had to do but he hated the fact that no matter what she was going to be hurt it was inevitable

"Peyton I'm sorry" said Lucas quietly

"What for? You don't have to be sorry for anything" smiled Peyton thinking he was apologizing for the way he was acting

Lucas desperately searched for the words to say to her words that wouldn't hurt her but knew that no matter what he said it still would cause her pain

"Peyton I don't know how to say this but I'm still in love with Brooke"

Peyton shakes her head at him

"Lucas you've just had an accident, you don't know what you're saying. You love me don't you? I know we haven't been together long well not even an entire day but I love you Lucas" said Peyton

"Peyton I love you too" said Lucas

A smile appears on Peyton's face

"But just not like that, theres many types of love Peyton and I do love you but I'm **In** love with Brooke"

The smile fades from her face and in its place he can see tears in her eyes

"But……you wanted to be with me everything was perfect so what now you've woken up you've decided you don't want me that this was a mistake? Are you telling me that me and you us was a mistake Lucas" asked Peyton the anger could be heard in her voice

"Peyton I should never have walked away from Brooke, I should have fought for her, and I don't know whether she will have me back but I hope she will"

"Why are you doing this Lucas, why? Im the one that's been here for you, why are you upsetting me like this"

"Brooke's hurting too Peyton, this whole thing has hurt her more than you will ever know" replied Lucas

"I know Brookes hurting but Lucas you knew that too, you made your choice"said Peyton

"no I didn't make a choice, I just accepted things for what they were, I don't know why but I let go of her and I shouldn't have, this…………you and me it isn't what I want. Peyton you and I we are friends but that's it, I was wrong to make you think that we could be anything more"

Peyton stands up she thought him not waking up would be the worst thing ever but this was much worse because yes he had woke up and she was glad about that but he was now telling her he didn't love her, a part of her deep down had thought that he would always love Brooke but she had tried to bury those thoughts thinking that now he wanted to be with her and once again she was wrong, she turned away from him wiping the tears from her eyes and couldn't bring herself to argue with him anymore ,perhaps knowing she would have little success

"I…….I will go get the nurse"

"Peyton"

She stops walking but doesn't turn around its clear she doesn't want him to see her crying

"Are you going to be okay" asked Lucas

"I'm going to have to be aren't I?" replied Peyton not looking at him

"I'm still your friend Peyton and if you need me I will always be there for you but I just cant pretend ..."

She cuts him off

"That's just it though isn't Lucas? I do need you but that doesn't matter does it because you just don't need me" replied Peyton

She doesn't wait for his reply as she walks out the door as she does she comes face to face with Brooke and Nathan

"What's happened Peyton is Lucas okay" asked a worried Brooke, she could tell that Peyton had been crying

"He is awake now I'm going to get the nurse" said Peyton, aiming her answer at Nathan and not even looking at Brooke the last thing she wanted to do was have a conversation with the girl who still had Lucas heart, the one he had chosen over her

"He's awake? That's the best news ever" smiled Brooke hugging Nathan

Peyton watched at how happy Brooke was she hadn't seen that smile in a long time and she knew that the only person that could ever bring that smile to Brookes face was Lucas. Despite everything that had gone on more than anything Peyton wanted that happiness for Brooke, she wanted to see that smile more often. They weren't friends anymore and it wasn't clear whether they ever would be again but Peyton decided to do the one thing that she knew would bring Brooke happiness, It killed Peyton to do it as she knew the minute she told Brooke to go see Lucas it would change everything and Peyton knew she would be on her own and Brooke and Lucas might get back together but for the first time in a while she decided to step back from the situation and put Brookes happiness first

"You should go in and see him" said Peyton, it took everything inside her to say those words but she knew she had to say them perhaps after everything bad that had happened she could do something right and make it better.

Brooke looks at her with a puzzled look the last thing she thought Peyton would do was let her go in

"Are you sure?"

Peyton nods sadly

"He's only in love with one of us"

Brooke looked at her not know what that comment meant was Peyton being spiteful to her was she now confident that he loved her ,had he just confessed he loved Peyton? Was that why now she was telling her to go see him was Peyton trying to hurt her? But then why was there sadness in her voice when she said it, Brooke didn't understand and before she could say anything else Peyton walked off

"Brooke you go in first I will wait here, I think you two should have some time on your own" said Nathan who sensed something big might have just happened between Lucas and Peyton

Brooke nods

"Okay"

Brooke took a deep breath not exactly knowing what she would say when she spoke to Lucas but praying that she could find the right words. She slowly opens the door and walks in closing the door behind her

**Well what do you all think did you like the chapter?please review**


	10. The Moments That Take Your Breath Away

**WITHOUT YOU**

I** dont own one tree hill or any of the characters that appear in this story**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone love you all.Hope you all had a great christmas.Well here we are the final chapter ive written it the way I would have liked that episode to end and I hope you like the chapter and i hope Ive written it the way you all would want it to end too :)**

**CHAPTER 10**

Brooke walks into the his room and she sees him reaching for some water but he is unable to reach it his face lights up when he sees her

"Luke let me get that for you"said Brooke walking over to the side of his bed and pouring some water into the glass, she sits on the edge of his bed and puts her hand behind his head gently lifting his head so he can take a drink once he does she then lets him put his head back on the pillow

"Thanks pretty girl" smiles Lucas

"Anything for you I'm so glad your okay I was really worried about you. You gave us all a huge scare"said Brooke putting the glass back and sitting on the chair

"Brooke I need to talk to you"

"Its okay Lucas I know. You don't have to say it" said Brooke

"You do?" asked Lucas wondering how she could possibly know what he was going to say. He wondered if Peyton told her about their conversation

"You've told Peyton you love her haven't you? Please don't feel like you need to explain to me actually I would prefer it if you didn't talk to me about this…………..about you and her."replied Brooke

Lucas realizes that Peyton obviously hasn't told her anything .He begins to say something.

"Brooke I……."

She doesn't give him a chance to finish his sentence she has a distant look on her face and doesn't really look at him perhaps she was willing herself on to say something that she wished she didn't have to. She starts to fiddle with her bracelet in an attempt to stop herself looking at him looking at the boy she still loved

"Lucas I hope you've found what you've been looking for and if that's Peyton then……….then I'm happy for you" said Brooke faking a smile she was hurting like hell inside but if he was now with Peyton she wasn't going to tell him her feelings not now if he had confessed his love for Peyton

She stands up and walks towards the window looking outside she saw people going about their everyday life ,a man entering the hospital with the biggest smile on his face and with what looked like a huge cuddly toy under his arm he had obviously had good news ,there was also others going into the hospital that looked not so happy they looked like their world was falling apart she knew how that felt because hers was falling apart too without him without the boy who would forever have her heart. She wondered to herself if those people were experiencing the pain she was feeling right now. Were they breaking on the inside too?

Lucas watched Brooke as she stood at the window he could tell she was lost in her own thoughts but he could also seen the hurt and pain in her face even though she had a smile on her face he could read her like a book he knew she was anything but happy. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes it was the hurt he had inflicted on her and that killed him inside. To watch the girl he loved be upset was bad enough but to know he was the cause of it well he hated himself for that. He wished he could go back in time and make things different and make them better but he knew that wasn't possible to go erase this whole mess but he knew that in this moment he would do all he could to get her back. All that mattered right now was this moment in time she was all that mattered.

"Brooke I love you" admitted Lucas

Brooke turned away from the window to face him she had a look of shock on her face

"What did you say?" asked Brooke who wasn't sure she had heard right

"I love you Brooke" said Lucas the determination could he heard in his voice

"No you don't your with Peyton now. Why are you saying this to me why after everything would you say that? said Brooke in a raised voice.

"I'm not with Peyton and I don't want to be with her"

"Your not But why?" asked Brooke who was still shocked from what he had just told her

"Because I told her that I didn't love her and that I wanted to be with you" replied Lucas

Brooke shakes her head sadly at him

"Why would you want to be with me? Remember that day when you walked me to Rachel's house after the banquet you told me you thought that the whole date was a mistake too and that you realized that what Whitey and Camilla had wasn't us that we didn't have a love like that.said brooke sadly

"I was wrong to say that but its just you told me that it had been mistake us going together that night and I couldn't bear to hear you say that again and say those words that you didn't want to be with me so Instead of disagreeing I stupidly said something I shouldn't have. But you know something Brooke it doesn't even matter that were not like Whitey and Camilla were not supposed to be everybody's love is different and special and what we had what we have means everything to me. I've never felt about anyone like I feel for you"

Brooke sits down on the chair next to him. She needed to hear what he had to say she had longed to have a conversation with him for so long for him to talk to her like he used to. She decides its time to be honest about that night and be honest why she said what you did

"I only said that because Peyton was still in the way of us, her and her feelings were still going to be there and Plus you and her were really close and it still hurt me to see you with her and I would never ask you to stop being her friend because I don't have the right to ask something like that of you Lucas so I guess I said what I said to see if you would fight for me but you didn't." said Brooke he could hear her voice cracking and the tears in her eyes

Lucas frowned how hadn't he known this how had he just stood back for as long as he did and just let her slip away from him. She was right about him not fighting for her and he could mentally kick himself for that but knew now more than ever that it was her that he wanted and if she wanted him to fight for her then he would

"And then at the game you picked her not me and I know I kinda pushed you to decide Lucas but I guess I thought I had to let you go and if you came back then Id know that we were truly meant to be together and that nobody or anything could ever come between us again and if I'm honest then yes I admit I wanted you to fight for me again at that moment but you didn't"

Brooke pauses and then continued

"I guess I just wanted to know I was worth fighting for that you thought I was worth fighting for" said Brooke sadly desperatly trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes

"Brooke you mean everything to me and sure I'm the first to admit I've acted like an idiot but what we have is too good and quite frankly too special to throw away. Your the girl for me Brooke Davis and nobody can ever change the way I feel for you And you have every right to be angry at me and I'm sorry for everything I don't think I've ever been more sorry for anything in my life and if I could go back and change things I would but the one thing I wouldn't change is the way I feel for you"

"Your third most embarrassing speech?" asked Brooke, he could see the smile appearing on her face

Lucas smiles and nods

"Yes my third and as I've said before any speech I've ever made always ends with you that's……..

She cuts him off knowing what he is going to say

"It does count for something Luke" replied Brooke smiling

Lucas watches her she seemed to be searching for the words to say to him. He decides to speak first

"If you don't love me look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me" said Lucas. He knew he was taking a risk asking this of her but Keith's words kept replaying in his head "force a connection" at the time when Keith had said that ,it was about Goth Brooke but Lucas realized that the sentence applied here too he needed to force that connection and get her to admit how she felt

"You know I can't say that because if I did then I would be lying" said Brooke

He could hear her voice softening as she spoke .he smiles and reaches for her hand and holds it

"How do you know I am the one for you" asked Brooke

He knew with the question she was asking she was giving him that chance to fight for her a chance that he had blown many times before but this time he was ready and he wasn't going to let it pass by

"Because when I'm with you I never want to be with anyone else. Because I've now given another speech and I would give a million more if it meant I could be with you. Its you that I love, it's always been you. It's always going to be there between us you know? You and me. And every time I think about who I truly want to be there when all my dreams come true its you that I think of every single time I love you and I………

Brooke smiles this is what she had been waiting for it was what she had longed for ,for him to fight for her for him to say those three words to her she cuts him off by placing her lips on his and kissing him softly a smile plays across his lips

"Oh I love you too more than ever" said Brooke as the tears started to stream down her face. It wasn't tears of sadness though but tears of pure joy.It was finally happening the boy she loved was telling her he loved her too

Lucas wipes the tears with away with his thumb

"So does this mean were together again" asked Lucas

"Of course it does I love you Luke "

He smiles

"I love you too pretty girl"

They both kiss

Lucas voiceover

_Someone once said that "its not about how many breaths you take in life but the moments that take your breath away" and that is so true because every moment I spend with her does take my breath away and I now know what Keith meant by Different types of love and I know the love I have for Brooke is far greater than the love I have had for anyone. She is the girl for me and I'm the guy for her and nothing will change how much I love her. .And this moment and this day every part of it along with my love for her will live on forever._

**THE END**

**Well did you like the chapter?I hope you did ,please review I would love to know what you thought of the chapter and the ending.And I would just like to thank every single person that read my story and took the time to review.you all always left really nice reviews thankyou :).**


End file.
